The Prophecy Of 9
by vangian13
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless died in the fires of the Queen, Astrid and Stormfly died a year later. Hiccup goes to Tartarus to be with Toothless and Astrid follows. A thousand years later, they meet Percy and Annabeth who came to close the doors of death. Soon they discover they are a part of a prophecy to save the world from the world? (a different Prophecy included.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: To Tartarus**

_Nine demigods shall answer the call,_

_To storm, fire, or night the world must fall,_

_Four misfits trapped in eternal night,_

_Shall once again return to the light,_

_An oath to keep the final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the doors of death_

* * *

They had done it. They had slain the Dragon Queen.

Unfortunately, to Hiccup's luck, Toothless' prosthetic tail fin burned in the Queen's breath, and now they were falling, falling to a fiery demise.

"Hiccup!" the chief kept calling. "Son." Then he saw something, "Hiccup." He ran over to see a pile of golden dust surrounding a skeleton. A small skeleton. In its hands was a green orb with a black slit in the middle.

"No, NOOOOOOOOOooooo!" The poor chief wailed. His wife was taken from him, now his son, his only son, had fallen.

* * *

Hiccup found himself in a strange place. He was in a cave with a large number of other people. But for some creepy reason, he could see right through all of them. When he looked at himself, he was surprised that he, too, was transparent. He reached for his pocket, and to his surprise; he found an extra-large bag full of golden coins. Each with the word Drachma on them. Hiccup then remembered from a conversation with Trader Johan, well more him babbling on about his adventures and me within hearing distance, that this was Greek money. Hiccup guessed that the amount in the bag was a small fortune. Hiccup hooked around the room and saw a desk. Hiccup then walked up to said desk.

"Excuse me sir, where am I?" Hiccup asked trying to look up at the person behind the desk.

"Why my boy, this is the path to the Underworld," the man said. "Shouldn't you know that? I mean you're dead. Look at you."

"Wait, I'm DEAD?!" Hiccup was aghast at this news.

"Yup," the man said as though he heard the question every day, which he probably did.

"Another question, where do dragons go after they die?" Hiccup asked surprising the man.

"They, like all the other foul monsters, go to Tartarus where they belong." The man spat the sentence with anger.

"Well, how much for a trip to Tartarus?" Hiccup asked causing everyone in the room to look at him.

"You'd have to be crazy to go there!" the man at the desk yelled in a firm voice.

"Call me crazy then. My best friend is down there!" Hiccup yelled back.

(Sigh) "Very well, I will have to talk to Hades first to get his approval for you to go there."

"Ok, can I talk to him at some point?"

"That wouldn't do! You can't just walk up and talk to him."

"I think I know something that can work. Tell him it will help entertain the dead and possibly give him fewer complaints."

"I will send him the message, the desk clerk relented. "We'll see what he thinks."

* * *

"Lord Hades, you have a message, and I think it will surprise you."

"What is it?" Hades grumbled as he took the letter. Persephone was a day late, and he hated it when she was late.

"Hades, Sir, a soul dead around the age of fifteen has made the request of jumping into Tartarus. He would like to talk to you about other ways you could benefit from this."

Mr. Citron

Send a message. I would like to meet this boy." Hades said, his anger replaced with curiosity and excitement.

* * *

"Look at that, Hiccup. Hades would like to see you as soon as possible. Come on the boat" Mr. Citron ordered urgently.

Hiccup was both exited and scared. He was going to meet the king of the underworld. Hopefully they could be on good terms. Hiccup also had to get used to the fact that it was the Greek gods that existed and not the Norse ones. He lost his train of thought when they entered the underworld. He saw this large field full of souls, a place that looked like a paradise. He also saw a place full of people being tortured. Hiccup did not want to go there.

Soon they arrived at Hades palace. The place seemed to be made of black marble and bronze. A true evil looking masterpiece. When Hiccup was lead inside, he saw a pale man on a black throne. This man was Hades.

"So, I hear you would like to venture to Tartarus, Hiccup is it?" Hades chuckled at his name.

"First, yes I would like to go to Tartarus, second my name is Hiccup and ironically my name is not the worst where I am from." Hiccup stated slightly annoyed.

"I have a plan that may help both of us." Hades began. "You will fall into Tartarus but first I would like my family and the souls to see it happen. It could be very entertaining due to the fact that it has never happened before where someone went to Tartarus willingly. I am surprised that a demigod would do this considering all monsters feast on them."

"What's a demigod?" Hiccup asked.

"Seriously, you've never heard of a demigod? They are our children, and you are one." Hades was clearly annoyed on Hiccups lack of knowledge.

"Me, a demigod." Hiccup was shocked at this news.

"Yes, your mother is a dark presence. Probably Nyx or one of her children."

"So anyways, let's talk about what I will be doing when I enter Tartarus." Hiccup and Hades talked for a while on what he would do. The plan was to recreate Hiccup's mortal body, give him supplies. Including building materials to make a shrine that allowed people to send him stuff from the Over world. He would also film his time in Tartarus with a device called an Archimedes' sphere that would transport the film as it was called to Aeolus the wind god where it could be made into something called a documentary. Hiccup made it specific that they wouldn't show any incredibly embarrassing events. Eventually Persephone arrived saying she was talking to her nagging mother again about being married to Hades. She then dove in on the conversation of sending Hiccup to Tartarus.

Hiccup was given an Archimedes sphere, a pocket knife, two gallons of water, a week supply of dried food (not from the underworld of course), building supplies, a pocket  
sword (a gift from Hephaestus of course. It works like a pocket knife but the blade grows when it flips out) , bow string from the godly twins (They reminded him of the twins back on Berk but with brains), a sack of ambrosia (some kind of magical medicine), and a couple ingots of different metals. All in an enchanted backpack from Hermes.

* * *

Today is the day. Hiccup was jumping into Tartarus today.

Many dead came to watch. This had never happened with a willing person before. All twelve Olympian gods were going to see this and many other minor gods came to see it to. Before he jumped in, he turned around and waved to everybody. Hiccup got the sphere ready, closed his eyes, and jumped.

* * *

**Well this is my very first. Please like and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The funerals

It took a few days to reach the pit but eventually Hiccup came across a barren landscape with two rivers flowing through them. One fiery red and the other black. Hiccup used the Archimedes' sphere to get a softer and more survivable landing. When he hit the ground, to his surprise it was made of broken glass. His lungs hurt and remembered that Tartarus air is acid.(Hiccup read a book as he was falling) Hiccup quickly went to the river of fire saying it keeps people alive so they can suffer or something like that. When he took a sip, he wanted to spit it out, it was worse than when Toothless Hacked up a half-digested fish for him to eat, and those were pretty discussing. After I got a good handful of fire water Hiccup went on the search to find Toothless.

* * *

After what I thought was a day of walking I came to a cliff. Over the side was this red landscape, the river of fire stretched into a delta, what freaked me out though were the big yellow puss-like dots covering the surface. I then saw one explode and some kind of seal-dog-man hybrid crawled out. (A Telkine, but Hiccup doesn't know that) Only to be eaten by another monster. Hiccup used the Archimedes' Sphere to get a better view and saw what he was looking for, well sort of, a half made black dragon in one of the yellow bubbles.

Hiccup carefully climbed down to head for Toothless, what he did first was to find a dragon and befriend it. After he befriended a Deadly Nadder, Hiccup got on its back and rode to his destination. When he got there he looked at Toothless' completed head; however the rest of his body was still being made. His eyes were still closed. Hiccup touched the bubble and felt warmth and life within it.

"Well isn't that sweet," Hiccup turned around startled to see a huge man in a cloak, what was creepiest was the man's face looked like a whirlpool.

"Who are you?!" Hiccup asked startled by the bans completion.

"Oh where are my manners, I am Tartarus. God of the pit." Tartarus announced.

"Why are you here to meet me?" Hiccup asked the god. "I'd say why are you here but you are the pit itself, right?"

"There has never been a mortal to come here to be with a monster that they would call a friend, And good correction on what to say." Tartarus chuckled at that.

"Okay, also, is there a way he can reform faster?"

"Well, I can help him but you will have to do some things for me."

"If I can go back to be with him after I am done then I will."

"Excellent, Help monsters get into the doors of death to the mortal world for Twenty four hours, when you are done your friend will have an hour or so left to reforme."

"If you convince the monsters not to eat me and help me get there then we have a deal."

"Let's go then," And Tartarus led him off to the Doors of death.

Hiccup came to a large area that was pulsing like a giant heart.

"This is where you will be working for the next twenty four hours to get monsters to the mortal world. All you have to do is hold a button for twelve minutes at a time. Then you let the next group in. be sure to hold it for twelve minutes ore the monsters inside at that moment shall perish."

"Ok then, let's get started.

24 hours later.

Hiccup let go of the button, he had done it, though his finger hurt from holding the button that long, now he had to go back to toothless. Tartarus led Hiccup back to see a nearly finished Toothless, the left fin was getting some finishing touches, about an hour later the bubble exploded and out came toothless. He seemed shocked that hiccup was here and licked his face. Normally Hiccup was annoyed by this but right now he was ecstatic that he could be with his friend in what might be some very hard times.

* * *

Meanwhile on Berk.

The day was sad. The chief's son Hiccup had died saving them. He had known the truth about dragons. Now he and his dragon were dead. All because of their stubbornness. If only they gave him the time of day, if only they tried to feel how he felt, just wanting to be accepted. Now, they were too late for that. Hiccup was already dead. All they found of either of them was a skeleton, golden powder, and a green orb.

When they brought the remains back. Everyone was saddened. All were guilty. The day of the funeral, they did something different than a regular funeral; they thought he deserved a monument. They embedded his skeleton in molten stone. The golden powder was used to make the concrete for the statue of his dragon. Lastly, the gem in Hiccups hands was placed in his left hand raised high up as though it demonstrated a form of victory.

The statue was placed in the center of town. The islands greatest hero, Hiccup Horideous Haddock the third. Flowers and other funeral offerings were placed at the statues feet. Stoic gave the most offerings to say he was sorry, sorry for how he was treated all these years.

Hiccup had also changed the village greatly. Now that there was peace between Vikings and dragons many things could be done to help the village. Over time, Astrid and the other teens Began to teach other tribes to co-exist with dragons. Life was turning out good. There were however some tribes that didn't cooperate so easily. Sadly that ended with the death of Stormfly and Astrid a year later. They were given a funeral and always remembered.

Astrid

"Where, where am I?"I asked a man at a desk.

"Path to the underworld and yes your dead," The man at the desk had shocked me, although he sounded board.

I looked around me for a while to wrap this around me when I noticed a poster with familiar green eyes on it, it was Hiccup. The poster read '_Will you take the plunge?'_ And behind the picture of Hiccup was some sort of pit and a sign that said Tartarus. I then remembered Greek mythology and how that was where monsters go. I saw some slips of paper beneath that said 'Take for the plunge' 'This must be where the dragons go when they die.' I thought so, with some strength, I thought of stormfly, may dragon, who may need me, and pulled. Everyone looked at her. Then my worried face became confident.

"Take me to Tartarus," I asked in a brave, firm voice, one with no fear.

"Very well then," a man at a desk was talking through an orb of some kind. "Young lady, come with me." I was lead to a boat. No sooner, we were floating over a vast landscape, full of people. Straight to a palice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Nyx

Hiccup and Toothless were doing great. Hiccup had built a shrine where he could accept offerings from people around the world; Hiccup also took healing lessons from the giant Damasen, who taught him to make the fire water tasteless, he also managed to get drakon leather to make in to a saddle. Although it didn't appease Toothless since drakons are related to dragons. After seeing how the drakon reforms every ten seconds though he got over it. Although Toothless didn't need the prosthetic, He still only flew with Hiccup unless it was a dire emergency, and since its Tartarus, those happen at least once or twice a day. They also built a house in a place that Tartarus approved of. When he found injured monsters he would help them so they didn't have to reform again. The area Hiccup lived in was where Dragons normally reformed. When new dragons came front the bubbles, he helped get them rested enough to go to the mortal world. Toothless caught Hiccup other monsters which he could eat. After nearly six months of living here Hiccup had come across an unusual place He met Akhlys, The goddess of misery.

"Well look who finally showed up," She said. She was a withered old lady that didn't look like she could be alive.

"Do you know where I can find Nyx?" Hiccup questioned the withered goddess.

She would be down there, she pointed down a hole that lead deeper into the earth.

"Thank you. Akhlys is it?"

"Yes."

Hiccup and Toothless continued down farther until they came upon pure night beneath them. Then a shadowy figure rose from the darkness.

"I am Nyx, Goddess of the night," She said. Hiccup and Toothless bowed down to the goddess.

"I am here to find out who my godly parent is; she is somehow related to you." Hiccup shouted up to the goddess.

"Well you want to know this it is easy. She is right in front of you. Nyx told Hiccup surprising him.

"Wait a second, you're my mother!"

"Indeed Hiccup," The goddess begins to shrink down to a human size. "You are truly one of my greatest children Hiccup. I see you also met your brother." She points to Toothless.

Wait a second, Toothless is my brother!"

"Well, your half brother to be specific, every dragon species is related to a god. Like the Queen dragon you killed was the dragon of your sister Gaea. That one however was not one of her best creations."

Hiccup continued to talk to his mother and soon realized that Tartarus is also his half brother. Nyx also gifted Hiccup with the ability to communicate with all of his siblings. Nyx also agreed to help hiccup learn the other powers gifted to him by the goddess. Soon Hiccup was learning to use his powers from the one who knew them best.

* * *

Six months later.

Hiccup was looking at a piece of paper that listed the gods and the dragons they are related to. Then he heard a scream, a human scream. He and Toothless fly up to see a girl falling to Tartarus. He and Toothless fly quickly to catch the falling person.

"Got her Hiccup." Toothless said to Hi rider/brother, Hiccup learned to understand Toothless with the help of his mother. They set the screaming girl down and noticed she looked familiar.

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked the girl, "is that really you?" The girl looked up to see those forest green eyes she so dearly missed. She jumped up and hugged him and began to sob.

"Oh Hiccup (sniff) it's great to finally see you again. "Hiccup was shocked; He never saw Astrid Show weakness, never. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her.

"It's great to see you to Astrid.

"Hey Hiccup, save the mush for when you are back at camp would you?" Toothless said to the boy.

"Alright Toothless, Come on Astrid, Lets go before a monster that doesn't like me attacks." And with that she got on the dragons back.

Once they were back at camp, Hiccup found a new monster bubble growing, inside was a Deadly Nadder.

"Stormfly!" Astrid ran up to the Reforming Dragon. "What's going on?"

"She is reforming. Once that is done she will be alive once again. But it might take a while. It could go from a week to a year or maybe even a lifetime. You can talk to by brother if you want him to reform faster."

Astrid turned around at what Hiccup just said, "Your Brother?"

"Thiers lots I need to explain." Hiccup talked about the Greek gods and How he is a demigod as well as what he is learning with his mother. He also talked about his half siblings and their children. He introduced her to the giant Damasen. She took a great shock to all of this.

Eventually they were lead back to the camp. In the camp were many slabs of smooth glass that Toothless used his fire to harden so Hiccup, Toothless, and other Monsters they took in could rest as comfortable as possible as a person can in Tartarus.

"So," Astrid said Stretching the Vowel. "What's there to do here?"

"What I tend to do is build Items and machines that make life here more comfortable and survivable." Hiccup said as he tinkered with some other project and having Astrid chuckle.

"So…where do I sleep?"

I normally sleep with Toothless but you can lean against the bubble Stormfly is in."

"So, what have you learned in your time here?"

"Well I learned new ways of healing and what plants work as medicine. I also help other monsters that come here as long as they swear they won't harm me or the camp and anyone in it."

"Well that's reassuring in some ways." Then Toothless nudged Hiccups hand. Hiccup turned around and Toothless seemed to be saying something to the boy. Hiccup yawned and wandered to Toothless' side where He curled up with his brother and best friend.

With that, Hiccup in his brother's grip and Astrid sleeping on Stormfly's Bubble, The Three misfits drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Nyx is married to Chaos and did give birth to Uranus, Gaia, and Tartarus. so that technically makes them Hiccups siblings.**

**Review responses:**

**Anon: I will be sure to fix the spelling mistakes and thanks for the good review.**

**Guest: Thank you, I had this idea stuck in my head for a while and had to write it up.**

**Sarah360: Thank you, I plan to have them meet each other in this or the next chapter.**

**If anybody knows who usuckwriting is, please tell him I am greatly offended and that this is my first fan fiction and I am doing the best I can. Also, if you are going to insult, please don't swear. Little kids might be reading this.**

**Angela: Don't worry I will fix the errors.**

**Guest: I will be sure to fix that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**These are changed events from the books. Hiccup is mentioned occasionally, and demigods from the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus characters, such as Luke and Niko, that meet Hiccup. Also, I can't post regularly but will post new updates as I can. Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

The Lightning Thief

"Hey Percy, check this out," Grover called to his friend. They were about to go to the underworld when Grover spotted a poster which said 'Will you take the plunge?' On the poster was a boy in a fur vest and a long sleeved green shirt. There was a crevice in the ground behind him.

"Who is that, Grover?" Percy asked his best friend.

"I remember reading about him," Annabeth began. "He was a demigod offered Elysium for slaying an evil dragon Queen but chose Tartarus to be with his best friend."

"Why would his best friend be in Tartarus?" Percy wondered.

"Because from what I remember, his best friend is a dragon." That made Percy look at Annabeth confused.

"How did that happen exactly? Don't all monsters kill demigods?"

Annabeth shrugged, "No idea. Guess something happened, and they became friends."

"Whatever. Let's keep going," Grover suggested, and they continued into the underworld.

* * *

Sea of Monsters

Luke was falling into Tartarus. The ground was approaching fast. All he could do was scream. As he was falling, something grabbed hold of his shoulders. Luke was taken safely to the ground, and when he looked up, he saw a boy riding on a dragon.

"You must be Luke," the boy said. "Kronos said you would be arriving soon, name's Hiccup." Hiccup held his hand out to greet Luke.

"You're the boy in Tartarus aren't you? But you looked different on the poster."

"When you live in Tartarus, you age really slowly," Hiccup stretched the vowel in really. "Anyways, I can get you to Kronos if you want a ride. Oh, and he also told me about the scar." Luke knew what he meant; a dragon gave him that scar. He considered the how long the journey would be if he walked, as well as the possible danger. Eventually, he decided to take the ride on the dragon.

* * *

"It wasn't easy to get this, Percy," Luke began. "I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for Hiccup."

"Who?" Percy tilted his head to the side.

"The boy in Tartarus," Luke emphasized.

"Oh, why is he helping you?"

"He takes both sides into account," Luke said. "The reason Kronos killed his father was so he and his brothers wouldn't be thrown into the pit. And the reason he ate his children was so they couldn't overthrow him like he did to his father. Not like that worked out too well. Plus look what Zeus and all the other major gods did to the titans; they even hurt the ones who helped them. They also treat minor gods and their children badly. I think you may understand what I mean if you think about what you saw when you stayed in the Hermes cabin."

* * *

The Titans Curse

"So Agnes, where are you from?" Bianca asked one of her fellow Hunters. She wanted to know all about them.

"Well," Agnes began, "My full name is Agnes Jorgenson, and I am one of the oldest hunters here."

"How long, exactly, have you been a Hunter?" Bianca asked her friend.

"It's been about a Millennium, I think," Agnes answered, and Bianca looked at her in shock than said, "Why didn't we meet a few days ago when I took my history test?" Agnes chuckled at that.

"So, are you a demigod?" Bianca asked her friend.

"No but my uncle once removed is,"

"Who's your uncle?"

"You ever heard of Hiccup Haddock?"

"No."

"Well he is the first dragon rider. He died fighting an evil Dragon Queen. He and his Mighty Night Fury destroyed her but not without the cost of their lives. He taught my dad and a few other teens to train and ride dragons before his early death at age fifteen." Bianca gasped at the thought of one dying so young. "His and my Dad's first love interest, Astrid Hofferson, continued to teach them before she too, died a year later."

* * *

The Last Olympian

A thick green mist began to surround Rachel and she begins to speak

"Nine demigods shall answer the call,

To storm, fire, or night the world must fall,

Four misfits trapped in eternal night,

Shall once again return to the light,

An oath to keep the final breath,

And foes bear arms to the doors of death"

"What was that about?" Percy asked Chiron.

"She spoke the next great prophecy by the looks of it," he conjectured.

* * *

The Son of Neptune

"What's this one here?" Percy asked Octavian as he picked up a piece of paper.

"We call it the prophecy of 9," Octavian answered.

* * *

Mark of Athena

Niko was falling into Tartarus to try and close the Doors of death when something caught him. He was being held by a dragon. When the dragon landed, Niko got up to see his stygian iron blade was missing.

"I really wouldn't carry stygian iron here if I were you." Niko turned to the dragon and saw a person climb down from its back. This man was tall and slim with auburn hair and forest green eyes wearing a leather outfit. What surprised Niko was the strange black mist coming off of the boy.

"Who are you?" Niko asked the boy in front of him.

"Name's Hiccup Haddock, son of Nyx, and this here is my brother, Toothless," he gestured to the dragon, "And, yes, there both silly names, I know."

"I'm Niko Di Angelo, son of Hades." Niko announced. "I'm here to try and close the doors of Death. Could you possibly help me with that?"

"We'll talk at camp. Toothless, could you carry Niko?" Hiccup asked his brother who didn't respond well. "He says that as long as I hold on to your weapon, he will carry you there." Niko thought about it and gave Hiccup the blade which he placed in his backpack for safe keeping.

"But how will you get there?" Niko asked Hiccup as he mounted Toothless.

"Like this." Suddenly the black mist around Hicup began to shape itself into a pair of pitch black wings and tail, both identical to Toothless. "My mother taught me a few things in my time here," Hiccup said as he moved the wings around a bit. Then they all took to the skies.

* * *

Niko was sitting on the deck of the flying ship Argo II as they were heading to rescue Annabeth from the Spider Queen's Lair.

"I don't know if I would have survived if it wasn't for Hiccup"

"Who?" Frank asked

"The boy in Tartarus," Hazel answered. She remembered times when she thought about taking the plunge, but when the time came, she always chickened out. Without warning, a loud explosion went off. Everyone rushed to the side of the ship and looked down on the land below to see a collapsed parking lot with the Athena Parthenos in the midst of the rubble. A disheveled Annabeth was crawling from the rubble.

Percy yells to the crew to throw down a rope ladder. He descends and grabbed Annabeth from the rubble. "It's okay, we're together."

Percy explained everything that Happened with the Giants as they stood in the rubble. Then suddenly, the Cavern underneath the Parthenos began to collapse. Something grabbed Annabeth's bad ankle, and she realized she was being pulled into the pit. Percy hung on to Annabeth as she was pulled into Tartarus.

"We'll close the doors on this side." Percy yelled up to the crew.

"Hey Percy," Niko called down.

"Yeah Niko,"

"Tell Hiccup I said hello," Then Percy and Annabeth fell into the pit.

* * *

**Sorry it took a while for me to write this. It was challenging to find spots in the series where events were changed. Plus, I need to have it spell-checked to prevent any spelling errors. I should be able to post sooner next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth

Nine days.

As she fell, Annabeth thought about Hesiod, the old Greek poet who'd speculated it would take nine days to fall from earth to Tartarus.

She hoped Hesiod was wrong. She'd lost track of how long she and Percy had been falling-hours? A day? It felt like an eternity. She also thought about Hiccup, the boy who came here to be with his best friend. Maybe they could stay at his place and make a plan on how to close the Doors of Death. She and Percy had been holding hands ever since they dropped into the chasm. Now Percy pulled her close, hugging her tight as they tumbled through absolute darkness.

Wind whistled in Annabeth's ears. The air grew hotter and damper, as if they were plummeting into the throat of a massive dragon. That also made her think of the dragon queen Hiccup fought; it reduced itself to cannibalism and ate the very dragons that gave it food, kind of reminded her of Kronos. Annabeth's recently broken ankle throbbed, though she couldn't tell if it was wrapped in spider webs.

That cursed monster Arachne. Despite having been trapped in her own webbing, smashed by a car, and plunged into Tartarus, the devilish spider lady had gotten her revenge. Somehow her silk had entangled Annabeth's leg and dragged her over the side of the pit, with Percy in tow.

Annabeth couldn't imagine that Arachne was still alive, somewhere below them in the darkness. She didn't want to meet that monster again when they reached the bottom. On the bright side, assuming there was a bottom, which there probably was. Annabeth and Percy would probably be flattened on impact, so giant spiders were the least of their worries.

She wrapped her arms around Percy and tried not to sob. She'd never expected her life to be easy. Most demigods died young at the hands of vicious monsters. That was the way it had been since ancient times. The Greeks invented tragedy. They knew the greatest heroes rarely got happy endings.

Still, this wasn't fair. She'd gone through so much to retrieve that statue of Athena. Just when she'd succeeded, when things had been looking up and she'd been reunited with Percy, Arachne had pulled them to their deaths.

Even the gods couldn't devise a fate so twisted.

But Gaea wasn't like other gods. The Earth Mother was older, more vicious, and blood-thirsty; she was truly her least favored god. Annabeth could imagine her laughing as they fell into the depths.

Annabeth pressed her lips to Percy's ear "I love you Percy."

She wasn't sure Percy could hear her-but if they were going to die she wanted those to be her last words.

She tried desperately to think of a plan to save them. She was a daughter of Athena. She'd proven herself in the vast tunnels under Rome and beaten a whole series of challenges with only her wits, not a single friend with her. But she couldn't think of any way to reverse or even slow their fall.

Neither of them had the power to fly-not like Jason, who could control the wind, or Frank who could turn into a winged animal, or Hiccup who had a dragon at his side. If they reached the bottom at terminal velocity… well, she knew enough science to know it would be terminal.

She was seriously wondering whether they could fashion a parachute out of their shirts-that's how desperate she was-when something about their surroundings changed. The darkness took on a grayish-red tinge. She realized she could see Percy's auburn hair as she hugged him. The whistling in her ears turned into more of a roar. The air became intolerably hot, permeated with the smell of rotten eggs. Was it possible this could be a throat that they're in?

Suddenly, the chute they'd been falling through opened into a vast cavern. Maybe half a mile below them, Annabeth could see the bottom. For a moment she was too stunned to think properly. The entire island of Manhattan could have fit inside the cavern-and she couldn't even see its full extent. Red clouds hung in the air like vaporized blood. The landscape-at least what she could see of it- was rocky black planes, punctuated by jagged mountains and fiery chasms. Below her she saw a river of glittering black liquid-a river!

"Percy!" she yelled in his ear. "Water!" Percy looked to her and nodded. At the last second, Percy yelled defiantly. The water erupted into a massive geyser and swallowed them whole.

* * *

After Percy and Annabeth escaped the water of misery, they came upon the beach which turned out to be made of broken glass.

'So, the water is misery, the air is acid, and the ground was broken glass. How could Hiccup have lived this long?

We should keep moving or we'll get hypothermia. Can you stand?" Annabeth asked Percy. He nodded and they both struggled to their feet.

"What now, you got another brilliant plan?" Percy asked Annabeth.

* * *

After drinking the fire water, Percy and Annabeth walked a few hundred yards and heard voices. She recognized them as Empousai, or vampires. They made the risky choice of following them. As they walked keeping a far enough distance so the vampires wouldn't notice them but kept close enough that they could still see them. After some walking, the Empousai found a carcass of some kind and attacked it with relish, (and I don't mean the food that you put on hot dogs and other grilled meat products.)

When the demons moved on, all that was left was a few splintered bones and glistening stains in the river. After a few more miles the Empousai disappeared over a ridge. When Percy and Annabeth went to the edge they found themselves at the ridge of a massive cliff. The river Phlegethon spilled over the side in jagged tiers of fiery water falls.

The ground was pocketed with blisters, every once and a while, a bubble would swell and burst, disgorging a monster.

Suddenly Percy was not so hungry anymore.

"Man I wish we could fly," Percy muttered.

Then a voice behind them spoke, "yeah it's really fun." The voice startled Percy and Annabeth and they both looked at the intruder, he seemed to be around twenty, had brown hair, had a slim but muscular body, deep forest green eyes that one could get lost in, but the strangest part was, he had black dragon wings with a matching tail, there was also a strange black mist coming off of him.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked the intruder.

"Oh where are my manners, my name is Hiccup Haddock, son of Nyx."

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews, and over one point five thousand views. sorry about the cliffhanger sis. also I couldn't come up with enough so I added more to this chapter.**

**Latin4ssasin: why thank you I don't plan on abandoning it, but it still might take a while.**

**sosits sis: It has people review us with their ideas, at least that's my reason. also sosits sis is my sister for my readers to know**

**Matt: it was the stupid auto-correct that I spelled Nico as Niko.**

**Guest: I'll try.**

**Amillipede: don't worry, they will.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I added more to the last chapter due to some complaints. Might rewrite later**

"So, you're the mysterious man in Tartarus?" Percy asked Hiccup.

"Indeed, and you two are?" Hiccup asked the demigods.

"Oh, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"And I'm Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena."

"Oh so your two of the nine demigods preventing my sister Gaea from waking up. Anyways, we should get back to the base before more questions are answered." Suddenly the black mist surrounding Hiccup created a plain platform as black as night. "Well, what are you waiting for? get on the platform before a monster that knows you finds you here." Then, Percy and Annabeth got on the platform and they flew to the unknown.

When they landed, Percy and Annabeth got of the platform and gazed at the scene in front of them. There was a low stone wall with strange Crystals making a dome around what looked like Barracks of some kind, there was a building that appeared to be a dormitory, (sleeping quarters) a few sparing arenas and obstacle courses, some strange containers full of a black substance, crop fields, and a bunch of other buildings.

"Welcome to the Barracks of Tartarus, it's the best way to live down here." Hiccup Announced. "Come with me will you?"

* * *

The place they went to seamed to be an interrogation building, the outside was covered with cages, some had people or monsters in them. They took Percy's sword and all the other stuff they had on them. Then they went into a strange room. Once they were inside. Hiccup's wings and tail turned into black mist and went into a pipe sticking out of the wall.

So I would like to know how you two got here in the first place." Hiccup began, "you obviously didn't take the Underworld route here otherwise we would have seen and heard you come in."

"Well," Percy started, "Sit back its, kind of a long story."

"I got plenty of time."

"Well…"

* * *

Percy and Annabeth began to explain their story and Lineage. What made Percy smile though was that Camp half-blood finally began caring for minor demigods and actually claiming their children, Hiccup staid their once, Hiccup actually Leaves Tartarus every two hundred years to learn about what has happened in his absence. Percy and Annabeth also learned that Hiccup doesn't always help the Olympians and actually sided with his "half-nephew" Kronos, but Hiccup tried to convince him that he should imprison them by having the Twelve Olympians switch places with the Twelve Titans instead. They were glad though that Hiccup was against what Gaea was doing. Apparently Hiccup's "half-sister" hurting their children as well was not his idea of proper revenge. They also figured out why Hiccups half-brother Toothless was the only Night fury. Apparently a son of Hades struck the female night fury with stygian iron before she could lay her eggs. That explains why Hiccup is trying to find a way to destroy stygian iron objects but he also needs to find the blade in the first place. Percy and Annabeth also figured out what the black mist in the massive containers was. A form of pure night used by Nyx and her demigod children as a food and power source. The difference with Hiccup is he needs the stuff to survive. He continuously has to consume it, if he doesn't his body will shrink into nothing until he is a shadow, if he however can get more of the solid night than he can come back. Hiccup can actually use the Solid Night to add limbs of increase his size as well. This trick is only known by the best of Nyx's children, they however must learn it from the goddess herself. It's like shape-shifting in a way.

* * *

"So anyways, we should get you two somewhere to sleep. I'll have Angus fund a place for you two, unless you would prefer separate dorms."

"One with two rooms?" Percy asked.

"We can offer a curtain."

"That works," Annabeth answered, "By the way, have you found a bronze knife or a laptop anywhere in the rivers? They're both really important to me.'

"We'll see what we can do."

* * *

The dorm was nice considering the circumstances.

There were two beds with a rod with a curtain to divide them there were night stands with a candle on both, however one had a blue flame, the other one was grey. The bed sheets the same as the candles on either side. There was also a book shelf on the grey side of the room and a small pool of water that was giving off steam kind of reminded Percy of the one that used to be at cabin 3 at Camp half-blood.

Annabeth looked through the books and picked one out labeled, 'Book Of Dragons' she flipped through it and found some rather disturbing details on how some of the gods created their dragon species. What interested her was the page on Storm Cutter dragons, a baby owl was pushed out of its nest because it was a runt and landed in front of Athena, she helped the baby owl by giving it a second set of wings and giving it scales as well as other features described in the Storm Cutter. As she grew she found a male runt fall from its nest. But before it hit the ground, she caught it and transformed it into the second Storm Cutter. Annabeth liked the picture of her dragon siblings, the curves and textures of the dragon in the sketch were amazing maybe she could meet one here.

Percy then had a look at the book; he flipped to the tidal class section and was shocked that Dionysus' dragon was related to his, Percy later found his dad's dragon, the Scauldron. Apparently it was born when an incredibly large fish swallowed a small cauldron full of hot scalding water causing it to gain a pouch inside of it where the water heats to incredibly dangerous high temperatures. It also got a smaller pouch beneath its mouth as well as a long neck with flippers, it also was said that people confused it with the loch-ness monster Nessie. Later on the first scauldron gave birth to a second one, we don't know how it happened though.

"Well this has been a fun day hasn't it?" Percy said sarcastically.

"It's one of our better days."

"Well, good night," and Percy blew his candle out.

"Good night," and out went Annabeth's.

* * *

**SO extremely sorry for my absence.**

**I have just not had any ideas since I last updated. But my latest review gave me some inspiration and I got to work.**

**Just wondering: thanks, that was nice and I haven't had a dilemma just a few camping trips.**

**Matt: ill be sure to fix the errors.**

**Alex: they are but there's more than one Barracks in Tartarus, they can also escape.**


End file.
